


Earth Angel

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A single grain of angst cause i can't help myself, Disaster Gays, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if you can even count it as angst, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Earth angel, Earth angel, will you be mine?My darling dear, I'll love you for all time.I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you.





	Earth Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creedmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedmes/gifts).



> Holy shit I'm writing fluff again!
> 
> It's so cheesy. I have such a hard time writing fluffy things I'm so sorry.

“Hunk, you are a lifesaver.”

 

“Don't mention it, big guy. But for the sake of that kitchen, follow the directions.” Hunk gave Shiro a pleading look. “Please? We don't need to get a call that you and Keith didn't make it home because you tried to be Gordon Ramsay.”

 

Shiro chuckled at that, having accepted his inability to cook long ago. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge helped him load up the cruiser with various boxes. The ship itself was impressive, a luxury that was built just for him and Keith. Iverson and Kolivan had it commissioned, hell bent on getting Shiro and Keith to take a vacation.

 

He knew they needed it, tensions had been high between his work on the Atlas and Keith's work with the Blades. Though, to Keith's credit, he had been trying his best to talk out his emotions instead of bottling them up. Even being married for two years, both men were still learning to communicate. Shiro was just as bad, if he was honest.

 

Yet, they were still utterly, hopelessly in love with each other.

 

The starting moment for this vacation was right before Keith left for his current mission. Shiro had been in another room when he heard his husband shouting at Kosmo. The wolf teleported under Shiro's desk, whimpering. Keith didn't even say goodbye as he stormed out. Panic settled in his stomach like ice until Keith had called him later that night.

 

_ “I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye..is Kosmo ok?…” Keith's eyes were still red rimmed. _

 

_ “Baby, it's ok. What happened? Kosmo's alright, I promise.” _

 

_ Keith sniffled, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. “My kaleidoscope broke..” _

 

_ Shiro blinked. Kaleidoscope? Keith had a kaleidoscope? _

 

_ “It wasn't Kosmo's fault, he jumped on me and I dropped it. But, Coran gave it to me a while we were in space. It helps cheer me up sometimes, and-” Keith paused, a deep red dusting his cheeks. “The colors remind me of when you first told me you loved me, when that meteor shower happened.” _

 

Shiro almost had a heart attack right then and there from the sheer adorableness. Keith confessed that when he was  _ really  _ missing Shiro, he would spend half his night just looking through the kaleidoscope. Shiro immediately ordered him another one from a vendor Coran suggested, but somehow they kept bouncing it back and forth between planets.

 

Hunk and Lance had popped in on him ranting about “How the hell do you miss  _ Earth _ ?!” ordeal. Their anniversary was coming up, and Shiro had hoped to get the present before then. Stupid intergalactic postal system. Coran got wind, and suggested a galaxy near what would be considered the edge of the universe.

 

That's how he ended up with this ship, a pre-made anniversary dinner thanks to Hunk, a bunch of relaxation shower soaps from Lance, and a special music player from Pidge.

 

“Mullet better appreciate all this. It never seems like he does when you get all sappy on him.” Lance huffed, placing the box of soaps and shampoos on kitchenette counter.

 

“He appreciates them, guys. You just don't see it.” Shiro grew fond smile. It was true, they didn't see it. Not like Shiro. They never saw how Keith's eyes would soften, or the tension in his body would give slightly, or how the lines in his face would lose their edge.

 

“You're seriously going to give me high blood sugar.” Pidge playfully slapped his arm. “Now go get your man and don't come back until you both are relaxed!”

 

They waved him off, and Shiro set a course for the Blades headquarters. It only took a few vargas to arrive, Keith waiting for him on the dock.

 

He practically leaped into Shiro's arms as soon as he stepped off the ship, twirling around and pressing desperate kisses to each other's faces.

 

“I missed you.” Keith's breath ghosted over his cheek.

 

“I missed you too, star shine.” Shiro chuckled as Keith koala clung to him and boarded the ship. “Kolivan and Pidge said we weren't allowed to come back until we were both relaxed.”

 

Keith looked around the ship, a little awestruck. “I mean, sure, but where did this thing come from?”

 

“Matt and everyone else at the Garrison built it, I think. With Coran's help of course.” Shiro set Keith down. “Go get a shower.”

 

“Wait, does this ship have  _ actual water? _ Like, no dry shampoo?” Keith's eyes lit up, though he looked downright exhausted.

 

“Would I settle for less?” Shiro wiggled his eyebrows. “Everything's all set for you.”

 

“Is Kosmo- oof!” Keith hit the floor when a ball of electric blue fur tackled him, whining and licking his face. “Ack- no Kosmo down boy I'm gross already!”

 

Shiro laughed, hauling the flailing wolf off his husband and sending him to the couch to lay down. He helped Keith up before shooing him off to the showers.

 

Keith gave Shiro a peck on the cheek before heading to where the shower was. The ship itself was small, enough room for the both of them plus Kosmo.

 

Shiro, as quiet as he could, snuck up to the bathroom door and waited to hear the shower turn on. He covered his mouth with his flesh hand to stifle a laugh when Keith sent every prayer he could think of for real water.

 

By the time Keith got out, Shiro had everything set up on the observation deck. A table for two, candles, the music player ready to go. He even managed to not burn dinner, snapping a picture to send to Hunk.

 

The Black Paladin joined him soon after dressed in a pair of sweatpants, pausing at the sight of the table.

 

“Shiro? What is all this?” Keith sniffed the air and groaned, quickly taking one of the chairs. “Oh my god, it's not freeze dried bullshit.”

 

Shiro chuckled. “Nope. Home cooked. Well, courtesy of Hunk.” he kissed Keith's cheek before sitting next to him. “Happy anniversary, sunshine.”

 

“Whu-” Keith blinked, crumpling in on himself. “I-I totally forgot…”

 

“Baby, no sad faces.” Shiro kissed him again. “I uh, forgot too. Matt had to remind me.”

 

They stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

 

“For fucks sake, Shiro. We're disasters.” Keith rubbed his eyes, picking up the floating prosthetic and kissing each knuckle.

 

“The best disasters in the universe, according to Pidge.”

 

They ate while they talked, catching up on everything while Keith was on his mission. The navigation console pinged, and Shiro practically vibrated with excitement. Keith raised his eyebrow, giggling when Shiro got up and gently pulled him along.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“It's a surprise.” Shiro pulled him for a kiss, cupping Keith's cheeks gently. “Close your eyes.”

 

Keith gave him a pout, but closed his eyes. Shiro kissed him one more time before giving the command to lower the shutters of the dome. He gasped when the area outside of their ship was revealed.

 

Keith was going to  _ love  _ this.

 

“Shiro? What's wrong?” Keith didn't open his eyes, but reached out to find Shiro.

 

“Nothing! Nothing, kitten.” Shiro stood behind him, wrapping his flesh arm around Keith's middle while he sent his prosthetic to turn on the music player. “You can look now.”

 

Keith opened his eyes, and his jaw nearly hit the floor. The space around them was a swirling mix of all sorts of colors, the meteors and comets flying past giving the area a jeweled look.

 

“Like a kaleidoscope….” he turned to Shiro just as the music started to play.

 

_ ~Earth angel, Earth angel, will you be mine?~ _

 

“Sh-Shiro, where did you find this song?” Keith felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. This song was one he unofficially dedicated to Shiro before he left for Kerberos. How did he know?

 

“I heard you playing it the night before I left, in your dorm at the Garrison. You- I heard you singing it, you said my name…” Shiro gave him a tender smile, holding Keith around the middle and began a slow dance.

 

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro in return, pressing his face into his neck as they danced. Shiro began to hum the song to Keith, a low, soft sound that had Keith's heart jumping in the most beautiful ways. They both pulled back to look at each other before leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together.

 

“I'm just a fool…” Shiro began to sing the last lyric of the song.

 

“A fool in love with you.” Keith finished, leaning up more to pull Shiro into a deep kiss.

 

They continued to dance, even as the next song played. It didn't even fit the mood, but they couldn't bring themselves to care. It was just the two of them right now, aside from Kosmo, who was slowly inching his way to the abandoned dinner.

 

“I bought you a new kaleidoscope, by the way. It was taking too long to be delivered-”

 

“Don't worry about it.” Keith smiled, running his thumbs along Shiro's cheeks gently. “This is more than I could ask for.”

 

Keith rested his head against Shiro again, watching the colors swirl and dance outside their ship. A smile crept onto his face.

 

Oh, how he loved his Earth Angel.


End file.
